Le Sang des Hommes
by TheoryofChaos
Summary: Il coule en toi, il court dans tes veines. N'espère pas le fuir... il t'a déjà rattrapé. Ou quand Allen se rebelle. Implied Lavi/Kanda.


**Le sang des Hommes**

Hum… bon. J'avais envie d'écrire et je voulais faire une vraie histoire avec un vrai scénario pour une fois mais y a rien à faire, avec DGM, j'y arrive pas.

Comme d'habitude, comme j'avais pas d'idées, je me suis mise en mode écriture automatique pour démarrer. Au fur et à mesure, vu qu'à chaque fois qu'on parle de Lavi je pars très loin dans un débat existentiel sur la création de l'univers, ça a donné ça.

Comme ça commence à me courir sur le haricot, je vais y mettre un point final tout de suite, et dire que c'est la dernière partie de l'arc imaginaire Lavi/Kanda (enfin officiellement, officieusement c'était plutôt l'arc Bookman en force) que j'avais démarré avec A même ta peau, Silencio et Au fond de tes yeux. Ca, c'est fait.

Bref, contrairement à ce que pourrait laisser penser le titre, ça n'a rien de gore et c'est même beaucoup plus drôle (enfin je crois, j'ai un humour particulier) et rythmé que les trois autres. J'ai quand même essayé de changer mon style pour que ça ne devienne pas monotone.

Voilà, voilà. Bonne lecture, et désolée de vous ennuyer avec mes velléités d'écriture nocturne.

_« You do as you're told _

_Just as a child at ten might act _

_But you're far too old_

_You're not hopeless or helpless_

_And I hate to sound cold_

_But you don't know what love is_

_You just do as you're told."_

_The White Stripes, You don't know what love is_

**oOo**

« Combien t'en as vu ? »

« De quoi ? »

« De femmes, se faire baiser par Cross. »

Allen leva un regard choqué vers son compagnon de voyage. Lavi ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la portée de ses paroles et l'observait d'un air intéressé. Le cadet ne s'offusqua pas, habitué aux lubies du roux, mais prit bien soin d'accélérer son pas, déjà rapide. Kanda et Lenalee avait encore deux bonnes heures d'avances sur eux et ils devaient absolument les rattraper avant la nuit.

« Comprends-moi Allen, » gémit Lavi en le rattrapant, pas découragé pour un sou. « Ce type réussit… réussissait à avoir toutes les femmes qu'il voulait dans son pieu. Tu le connaissais bien alors tu pourrais me donner quelques trucs bien à lui, tu vois. Allez, fais pas ta prude gueule d'ange, pour ton vieux pote. »

« Ecoute, ne le prends surtout pas personnellement, » répondit Allen d'un ton acerbe. « Mais c'est la première fois depuis des mois que je peux partir en mission sans que Link me colle aux basques. Il y a sûrement une Innocence, donc des Akuma, voire des Noah, dans le coin et les autres sont loin. Alors figure-toi que j'ai peut-être autre chose à foutre actuellement que de discuter avec toi de la vie sexuelle de mon maître. De mon maître mort, qui plus est ! »

Il avait hurlé ces derniers mots. A cet instant, il détestait Lavi pour avoir ravivé ces souvenirs en lui. Tout ce sang, les larmes qu'il n'avait pas versées. Il détestait cette boule qui se formait dans sa gorge à chaque fois qu'on mentionnait son nom. Cross l'odieux, le cruel, le puissant, l'immortel. Il acceptait de le dire, mais ne le pensait pas. Marian Cross ne pouvait pas être mort, il n'avait pas le droit de mourir, pas alors qu'ils avaient tant besoin de lui.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas, » tenta Lavi, penaud. « Je n'aurais pas dû parler de ça, pardon. »

Allen ne releva pas et continua à marcher. Il essaya en vain de se concentrer sur les bruits de la forêt, le bruissement des feuilles, le cri régulier d'un coucou qui semblait suivre leur progression silencieuse. Ces sons aux vertus soi-disant relaxantes ne servirent qu'à l'énerver davantage et bientôt la présence à présent familière du Quatorzième surgit comme un écho venu du fond de son être. A son grand déplaisir, il trouva en elle un certain réconfort.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez noté pour vos enregistrements à ce propos ? » demanda-t-il soudain.

« Alleeeen, » geignit Lavi de sa voix nasillarde. « Le vieux panda va me tuer s'il apprend que je t'ai dit quoi que ce soit. Je l'entends déjà : « Imbécile, tu sais qu'on ne doit jamais divulguer le contenu de nos enregistrements ! C'est interdit ! » Après ça il m'enverra faire plus ample connaissance avec le mur. Tu peux pas me demander des trucs comme ça… »

« Puisque qu'on en est aux choses qui fâchent, » lâcha Allen, venimeux. « Il faudra vraiment que tu décides un jour. Tu joues quoi là, un triple jeu ? Tu mens à Bookman, tu nous mens à nous et tu te mens à toi-même, aussi. Combien de temps tu crois pouvoir continuer ? Tu ne fais même plus illusion. »

« Je ne vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir, » dit Lavi avec un air enjoué et particulièrement débile. Son ultime défense.

« Apparemment dans ton jargon « gueule d'ange » rime avec tête de con. J'en ai marre que tout le monde me prenne pour le dernier des niais sous prétexte que j'ai une philosophie de la vie différente de la vôtre et que je suis _si _mignon. Tu m'as bien regardé ? J'ai eu mon lot de cataclysmes et de mélodrame, merci bien. Et je _sais _ce que ça fait d'avoir une personnalité en trop et de vouloir par dessus tout s'en débarrasser. Ce que je te demande, c'est si tu arriveras un jour à décider laquelle, chez toi, est en trop : celle du Bookman ou celle de Lavi. »

Allen, emporté par sa tirade, ne remarqua pas immédiatement que le roux s'était arrêté. Il se retourna, prêt à lâcher son repenti et ses excuses toutes prêtes. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait dit tout ça. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait exagéré, ce problème pesait réellement sur sa conscience, mais en temps normal il ne se serait jamais laissé aller à cracher sa rancœur au visage de celui qu'il considérait, malgré tout, comme un ami. Il supposait que la personnalité du Quatorzième se greffait lentement mais sûrement à la sienne et le mélange s'avérait explosif.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Lavi arborait l'expression la plus sérieuse qu'il lui avait jamais vue. Il ferma instantanément la bouche et sa détermination, déjà ébranlée, fondit comme neige au soleil.

« Combien de gens sont au courant ? »

Allen frissonna. Ce timbre rauque et profond contrastait tellement avec sa voix habituelle qu'il en devenait presque effrayant.

« Je ne sais pas, » avoua-t-il. « Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser, il y a très peu de personnes en qui j'ai une totale confiance, à l'Ordre. J'aurais pu en parler à Lenalee, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, et je n'irais certainement pas discuter de ça avec Kanda. »

« Kanda _sait _déjà, » grogna Lavi entre ses dents. Pour une raison quelconque, cela semblait le mettre en colère.

« Je pense que tout le monde sait déjà, Lavi, mais personne n'ose aborder le sujet. C'est gênant pour eux, tu comprends. Prends moi, par exemple… »

« C'est une invitation ? » demanda le roux, retournant à son éternel sourire espiègle. Allen comprit qu'il lui offrait une dernière porte de sortie mais il n'emprunterait pas cette voie, pas cette fois.

« Selon eux, je pourrais péter les plombs à tout moment, » reprit-il, ne tenant aucun compte de l'interruption. « Craquer pendant un combat et laisser ma place au Quatorzième. C'est déjà arrivé, même si ça n'a duré qu'une seconde. Je ne suis plus digne de confiance mais ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de me laisser à l'écart, parce que je reste un Exorciste. Pour toi, c'est pareil ; non, en fait c'est pire. Ils te laissent aller et venir à ta guise parce que tes enregistrements sont importants mais ils ne placent aucun espoir en toi en tant qu'Exorciste. C'est sûr, le cul bien planqué dans leurs fauteuils rembourrés, ils ne risquent pas grand chose, mais nous, Lavi, tu as pensé à nous ? Qu'est-ce qui se passera si un beau matin Bookman te demande de rentrer au trot et que tu te tires en nous laissant sur le carreau ? Même avec un Noah dans le corps je serais prêt à me battre jusqu'au bout, à me sacrifier pour chacun d'entre vous. Alors dis-moi si à l'avenir on pourra compter sur toi ou si on doit te considérer comme une pièce rapportée qu'il ne faudra surtout inclure dans aucun plan à long terme. Et là, j'inclus notre amitié, aussi. »

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, ils avaient tous les deux recommencé à avancer. Du moins, Lavi avait reprit la marche, cherchant certainement à fuir, et Allen l'avait suivi. Malgré toutes ces paroles incisives, il n'allait pas le laisser partir comme ça, oh non, pas quand son esprit criait de toutes ses forces « Choisis-nous ! Choisis-nous ou crève ! » Il aimait ce foutu rouquin et ses allusions stupides, il l'aimait profondément. Il savait que Lenalee l'aimait aussi et Kanda également, tant qu'on y était. Il ne refusait de croire que l'image de cet ami si cher n'ait été qu'un rêve éphémère. C'était égoïste de sa part, mais même sur le plan pratique, cela s'avérait dangereux. En tant de guerre, les pions devaient se serrer les coudes et le fait que l'un des leurs soit indécis pouvait être fatal à la totalité du groupe. La situation actuelle et leurs caractères respectifs étaient déjà bien assez compliqués pour qu'ils aient à gérer une crise supplémentaire.

« Je ne peux pas, c'est trop tôt… » commença Lavi.

« Il sera trop tôt jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard, » l'interrompit Allen, tentant de contenir sa rage. « C'est toujours la même chose avec les décisions difficiles mais, pourtant, il faut que tu choisisses parce que le hasard veut que ce soit souvent les plus importantes. Pense à Lenalee, tu ne crois pas qu'elle mérite la vérité ? Rassure-moi, elle, tu l'aimes au moins, ce n'est pas juste une impression ? »

« Crois-moi si tu veux, Pousse de Soja, mais ce n'est pas à elle que je pense là, tout de suite. Tu n'es pas le seul à me mettre la pression, figure-toi. »

« Bookman ? »

« Non, » répondit le roux avec une moue dégoûtée. « Il se doute de quelque chose, mais pas à ce point-là. S'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées, ça ferait bien longtemps que j'aurais disparu de vos vies sans laisser de traces. »

« Kanda ?! » s'écria Allen après quelques secondes de réflexion. Le silence qui suivit fut plus qu'éloquent, mais le jeune homme s'empêcha de tirer des conclusions trop hâtives. « Mais qu'est-ce que Kanda… ? »

« Ce qu'il y a entre Yuu et moi ne concerne que Yuu et moi. Je te trouve gonflé. Tu me sers ton sermon depuis tout à l'heure en partant du principe que tu me connais, mais tu ne sais rien de moi, tu ne sais rien de ce que je traverse et surtout tu ne connais rien à l'histoire des Bookmen. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Si j'avais pu prendre une décision avant, je l'aurais fait, mais j'ai aussi des obligations, des deux côtés. Et puis je ne sais même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à parler de ça avec toi, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait régler tous les problèmes du monde paumés au milieu de cette putain de forêt. »

« Ce serait déjà bien si on commençait par le tien, » remarqua Allen. Il sentait que la discussion allait dégénérer, mais il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière.

« Non mais pour qui tu te prends, Allen ? Pour Dieu peut-être ? Arrête, on sait tous les deux que c'est ton complexe du sauveur qui parle pour toi. Tu peux toujours te brosser si tu attends que je raconte mes malheurs en pleurant sur ton épaule. »

« Et toi, tu te sens obligé de tout garder pour toi ? Je suis prêtre, je te signale, alors c'est le moment ou jamais de te confesser. J'y passerai la soirée, et même la nuit s'il le faut, mais je te jure que tu vas cracher le morceau. Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir avec une de tes pirouettes ou en jouant les offusqués, ça ne prend pas avec moi. Comme tu le disais si bien tout à l'heure, j'ai passé plusieurs années en compagnie de Cross, alors je suis rôdé. »

« D'accord, très bien, » rétorqua Lavi, excédé. « Si tu veux tout savoir, je baise avec Kanda. »

Allen haussa à peine un sourcil. Alors c'était ça, le grand secret qui mettait tout l'échiquier en péril ? « Non mais il se fout de ma gueule, » pensa-t-il amèrement.

« Quoi ? Tu ne sautes pas au plafond en hurlant « Au viol » ? » s'étonna le roux.

« C'est officiel, tu me prends vraiment pour un con, » marmonna Allen en soupirant. « Vous vous croyez discrets, franchement ? Même Lenalee sait que vous vous envoyez en l'air. La dernière fois qu'elle s'est retrouvée en présence de vous deux, elle était dans un état pas possible. Elle riait tellement quand elle est venue me voir que j'ai cru qu'elle allait s'étouffer. Cherche pas à comprendre, mais les femmes ont un instinct infaillible sur ce genre de choses et moi je connais assez bien l'odeur du sexe pour la reconnaître quand je la sens. Enfin, toujours est-il que je ne vois pas le rapport avec ton problème. »

« Le problème, c'est que je ne fais pas que m'envoyer en l'air avec lui. Rah, je déteste dire ça, c'est tellement mielleux mais… je l'aime, et il m'aime aussi. »

Pour le coup, Allen frisa l'arrêt cardiaque. Il s'immobilisa net et fixa son compagnon d'un air ahuri.

« Tu… Il… Vous quoi ?! » s'étrangla-t-il.

« Ah, enfin une réaction digne de ce nom. Oui, on s'aime, on est amoureux, les violons s'emballent, les petits oiseaux chantent et tout le tintouin. »

« Hum…oui bon, et alors ? Justement, ça devrait faciliter les choses. Si tu l'aimes, tu dois vouloir rester auprès de lui, non ? »

« Oui, mais de l'autre côté, il y a Bookman, » se plaignit Lavi.

« Je sens que je vais le regretter mais… Kanda est quand même infiniment plus sexy que Bookman, » dit Allen en gloussant discrètement.

Le calme était revenu entre eux. Le cadet avait eu beau chercher les complications en grattant sous la surface, il préférait cette ambiance détendue ponctuée des petites piques qu'ils se lançaient par jeu. Comme il s'y attendait, Lavi y répondit par un sourire sincère.

« Et après, tu t'énerves parce que je te prends pour un abruti… Ca n'a rien à voir. J'aime Kanda, c'est vrai, mais notre relation est, disons, houleuse. C'est autant de ma faute que de la sienne. De toute façon, même si je t'expliquais, tu ne comprendrais pas. Bookman… Bookman m'a sauvé, il est celui qui m'a recueilli et élevé. Je ne peux pas lui tourner le dos comme ça après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi pour m'engager avec quelqu'un qui pourrait mourir à chaque seconde. C'est valable pour toi aussi Allen, et pour Lenalee. Même au delà de ça, devenir un Bookman est tout ce à quoi j'ai aspiré depuis mon enfance. J'aime ça malgré les sacrifices, je suis doué pour ça, beaucoup plus que pour la bagarre. Si j'abandonne maintenant, non seulement je brise mon rêve mais en plus je laisse Panda dans la panade : il est trop vieux pour se trouver un nouvel héritier. »

« Je vois, » constata Allen d'une voix monocorde. « Tu as raison, il y a de quoi devenir dingue. »

« C'est ce que je te répète depuis tout à l'heure ! Si tu m'écoutais aussi, je… »

« C'est surtout ce que tu te répètes à longueur de journée, je me trompe ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda Lavi, les sourcils froncés, stoppant net son babillage.

« Tu es vraiment incroyable. Je croyais qu'on bataillait tous pour la place de celui qui vivait le plus dans le déni, mais toi, c'est carrément surréaliste. La vérité, Lavi, je sais que tu ne veux pas l'entendre, mais je vais te la dire quand même. Tu n'es même pas un lâche, parce que quand tu veux, tu as les couilles nécessaire pour te battre, mais tu es en enfant. Un enfant terrorisé qui cache sa peur sous de l'indifférence et des excuses minables ! Un enfant qui a tellement peur de vivre, simplement vivre, qu'il se persuade que c'est bien mieux pour lui de regarder le monde de haut comme un simple observateur ! Parce que c'est sûr Lavi, observer n'a jamais fait de mal à personne mais tu sais quoi ? Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais je plains Kanda. Si c'est ça le seul amour que tu as à lui offrir, merde, à nous offrir, alors dégage, disparais de ma vue ! Retourne te cacher dans les jupes de Bookman, dans ton cocon doré où tu te crois meilleur que tout le monde. Sinon… »

Il frappa Lavi de toutes ses forces, faisant passer dans son poing serré toute la frustration qu'il avait accumulé lors de ces derniers mois. Il regarda sans sourciller son « ami » s'écraser sur le sol, se tenant la joue d'un air hébété et éprouva une satisfaction intense en voyant un voile de douleur tomber sur son œil vert.

« Tu la ressens, pas vrai, cette souffrance ? » continua-t-il en s'agenouillant près de lui. « Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait le plus mal : ce que je t'ai fait, ou ce que je t'ai dit ? »

Lavi fermait et ouvrait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, avec sur le bout de la langue de centaines de mots qu'il ne parvenait pas à exprimer. Allen pouvait sentir le déchirement qui s'effectuait en lui mais fut définitivement soulagé lorsqu'il vit la première larme couler. Il la recueillit sur ses doigts et l'étala consciencieusement sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

« Tu peux la goûter. C'est salé, n'est-ce pas ? Ca veut dire que tu es humain. Peu importe avec quelle énergie tu le combattras, tu es issu du même sang que tous les Hommes sur cette terre. Tu es aussi laid que cette humanité que tu détestes, aussi faible, aussi bête ; et ça ne changera jamais. »

Il tendit la main pour la poser sur le bras de l'autre dans un geste d'apaisement, mais celui-ci la repoussa vivement avant de se lever et de partir en courant sur le sentier. Il se lança à sa poursuite. Le roux était rapide mais les années passées à se faire courser par les créanciers de Cross avaient donné à Allen une certaine endurance et il n'allait pas se laisser distancer si facilement.

« Lavi ! » hurla-t-il, sans se préoccuper une seconde des Akuma qui auraient pu se trouver dans les environs. « Arrête de fuir… ! »

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit entre deux halètements mais ce fut comme si une foule entière l'avait clamé dans un parfait ensemble, troublant pour toujours la sérénité de la forêt et celle de l'apprenti Bookman.

« … je t'ai déjà rattrapé. »

Lavi pila brusquement et Allen crut qu'il l'avait entendu, vraiment entendu. Un sourire doux s'étala sur son visage. Il déchanta en parvenant à sa hauteur ; ils étaient tombés sur une petite clairière et leurs deux compagnons se trouvaient là. Allen vit d'abord Lenalee qui semblait dormir, adossée contre un arbre. Quelques mètres plus loin, Kanda méditait. Ils restèrent là quelques minutes, à les contempler. Après tout ce qui venait de se passer, Allen peinait à retourner à la réalité et il ne doutait pas que ça devait être pire pour Lavi. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée : l'autre exorciste était livide et paraissait en proie à un grand chamboulement intérieur. Il hésitait, visiblement, mais Allen n'était pas sûr de l'objet de cette incertitude.

« Hé, vous deux, vous comptez rester plantés là encore longtemps ? »

Kanda avait parlé avec son habituel ton moqueur et glacial, sans même leur accorder un regard. Une vague d'électricité se répandit dans l'air comme à chaque fois qu'Allen et lui se retrouvaient ensemble dans un périmètre restreint. Le jeune maudit en ignorait la cause, mais il aimait les picotements qui parcouraient son corps dans ces moments-là. C'était familier, rassurant, un pilier de haine factice mais inébranlable. Depuis qu'il connaissait l'existence du Quatorzième, Allen avait plus que tout besoin de terrains neutres comme celui-là, et il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Kanda.

La vague avait eu pour autre effet de réveiller Lenalee. Un immense sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle les reconnut.

« Allen-kun ! Lavi ! » s'écria-t-elle en se hissant péniblement sur ses jambes avec l'aide du tronc.

Elle sautilla jusqu'à eux et sauta au cou d'Allen qui en resta pantois. Sa nature inquiète reprenant le dessus, il repoussa gentiment la jeune fille.

« Lenalee ! Tu es blessée ? »

« Rien de grave, » répondit-elle en riant. « Je me suis tordu la cheville sur le chemin tout à l'heure, et on s'est arrêtés ici le temps que Kanda-kun me fasse un bandage décent. Comme je ne pouvais plus vraiment marcher, il a proposé de me porter mais je me suis dit qu'une pause un peu plus longue ne nous ferait pas de mal. Je me suis endormie comme une masse et vous voilà ! Comme quoi, le hasard fait bien les choses ! »

« En effet, » concéda Allen. « Alors Bakanda, on devient galant ? »

« Che, » répondit l'autre, puis il marmonna : « Y a que vous trois pour faire un boucan pareil. »

« Allen-kun, ne l'embête pas," le menaça Lenalee avec une mine joyeuse qui contrastait grandement avec ses propos. « Lavi, ça va ? Tu es tout pâle. »

Allen risqua un nouveau coup d'œil vers le roux. Celui-ci regardait Kanda avec insistance, semblant attendre un signe, n'importe quoi. Le kendoka choisit ce moment pour lever les yeux vers eux. Un spectateur lambda n'aurait vu que du mépris dans son attitude, mais Allen était certain de la présence d'un micro-sourire lorsqu'il avait aperçu Lavi. Cela déclencha comme une réaction en chaîne et l'apprenti Bookman, d'ailleurs peut-être plus tant que ça, se mit à avancer mécaniquement vers le brun. Lenalee interrogea Allen du regard et il la rassura d'un signe de tête avant de reporter son attention sur la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. C'était maintenant, maintenant ou jamais que tout allait se jouer.

Lavi s'assit presque sur Kanda, qui avait l'air totalement perdu, et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux, pensif. Il soupira longuement et approcha sa bouche de celle de son compagnon tétanisé, avant de murmurer tout contre celle-ci :

« Bonsoir, mon amour. Tu m'as manqué. »

**oOo**

That's it. Je sais que certains pourraient penser que ça finit en queue de poisson, mais pour ma part, je crois que tout est dit. Pas besoin de grands discours, à chacun d'en tirer la conclusion qui s'impose.

On pourrait probablement voir ça comme une alternative heureuse à Silencio, mais je ne me prononce pas. Rien ne dit jamais que l'amour triomphera.

Pour Allen, désolée si vous l'avez trouvé un peu OOC, mais j'en ai ma claque qu'il passe toujours pour le niais de service (il le fait d'ailleurs subtilement remarquer dans cette fic xD). Il est pas plus con que les autres et certainement pas plus innocent. N'oublions pas que Cross est passé par là (je l'aime ce type, même s'il est horrible).

Enfin, à venir bientôt, un Marie/Miranda. Je le posterai sûrement d'ici quelques jours, le temps de peaufiner quelques détails. Ca me tenait vraiment à cœur de publier une histoire sur eux, ils sont tellement choux (et triple beurk pour le Krory/Miranda, na !) donc je suis contente (pas comme si j'étais particulièrement triste en général, hein).

A pluche les loulous !


End file.
